Ninjago High School
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: Okay...So all peace has returned to Ninjago ever sense the ninja defeated the Overlord, but now, Sensei thinks that if the ninja don't have anything else to do, than play video games, than it's time to send these crazy teens to "High School!" but maybe it won't be so bad...might make some new friends or enemies.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Howdy yall, it's me NinjaNat0215 ! :D but you can call me Natalie. So anyway I'm just a regular 12 yr old gal, who is going in to highschool in about a year (yeah, I know what you're thinking - 'How does a 12yr old get into highschool?' well, I'll tell you why. I'm Home Schooled Fools! :D j.k. And sense the story is about high school and I'm going into high school then you kind of see why I made this. Any way, here's the story 'my first ever!' yay!

Sensei Wu's P.O.V. It was 9:00 a.m. and I was awoken by the screams and shouts of all my students at once, so I decided to go find them. I was pretty sure they were in the game room so I decided to look there first, I was right. They were all being their goofy selves, as in, Kai and Jay were playing their favorite video~game called 'Call Of Duty', with Nya cheering them on in the backround, while Zane and Lloyd were playing Nintendos 'Super Mario' against each other, and Cole was reading a book called - 'How To Charm A Woman'. Normally I would have been scolding him right about now, but I decided against it once I saw a note taped to the book that said 'To my dear friend Cole, who desperatly needs this, from your pal Kai'. Of course Kai would give him that. "What are you all doing up so early, well...early for you teens anyway?" I asked them. No answer. just intense gaming. "How long have you all been up?" I said a little bit louder this time. "Ohhhh ya know, like, all night maybe?" Jay told me without even looking up from his game. I gave them all annoyed look. "My data base tells me we have been at this 'intense gaming toutament' sense 8:00 p.m. lastnight." Zane informed me. "Well...lets see...if we started at 8:00 p.m. and it's 9:00 a.m. now, then we've been on for like, what...17 hours?" Cole said. "NERD ALERT!" Kai and Jay yelled in unison, while Cole just grumbled and Lloyd laughing. Actually it was pretty funny but I didn't say anything except - "Ninja! and Nya." I said, thinking of a punishment, with Nya staring hard at me (whoops). "Yeah Sensei?" Lloyd questioned. "If you 6 think that just because the Overlord is defeated and theres nothing else to do than you are all sadly mistaken. "What do you mean Sensei?" Cole asked. "I mean, you all can't just sit around and be lazy. You must still train, but seeing that you wont no matter what I say then I'm going to have to punish you all." I said seriously "As in...?" Jay asked curiously. "'As in,' I am sending you all to High School." I stated firmly. "HIGH SCHOOL?!" They ALL yelled in unison. "Yes, High School." I said "Like I said before, it's just punishment. Besides you all could use a little work with your math, reading, and espially language!" I chuckled at that last part a little. "WHAT!?" said Cole "There ain't not'in wrong wit our language!" Cole exlamed, oviously angry. I can uderstand why though, I herd he had a bad expirence with the few school years he went through before I pulled him out to make him a ninja. "Says the guy who just said 'ain't and not'in and wit' Kai told him. Cole just grumbled and said "Oh yeah? Well...Uh...AH, screw it!"

Cole's P.O.V. I can't beleve Sensei is sending us to High School! I barely lasted through Jr. High! "Ugh...Well...Whatever!" I yelled angerly, unable to control my anger at that moment, and marched out of the room. I could tell everyone was staring. I was now sitting on my top bunk while writing in my scetch book, until the book accidently slipped off the bed and onto the floor. "Dang It!" I yelled out loud. I got down to pick it up, when all of a sudden, I saw a picture sticking out of it but it was in the way back. "What's this?" I mumbled to myself, while picking it up. "NO WAY!" I exlamed to myself. It was a photo of me when I was 12 and there was a girl next to me who had long blonde hair, pale blue, almost grey eyes, with her bangs styled just like mine (covering the left eye). The photo showed us two together in a mud puddle with her sneeking up behind me so she could drop some mud into my (already muddy) hair. I tuned the photo around to see the back and it had some writing on it. It read - 'To Cole: Hey Cole, remember this fun day in the mud? I thought it was awesome! p.s. I'll miss you. Now that you've read this, than you'll know that I've already moved. I couldn't find enough guts to tell you in person so I made this. Good bye Cole. From: Nikki.' That name! Nikki. Now I remember. She was my old pal, well, pal is for guys, but hey, she was playing in MUD. A girl in mud! My point is, she was a tomboy and thats what I liked about her. Now that I think about this, I kind of miss Nikki.

Hey! My first chapter worked out. YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

So How did ya'll like the first chapter? :D *jumps up and down* *talks with country drawl* Sorry ya'll but I'm just an old cowgirl (who's on sugar rush!) AH! Sour Candy! EWWW . Any way...On with the Story! *Points in random direction* !Hazahh! :D hehehehehehe

Jay's P.O.V.

Wow...Just Uh...Wow...Cole REALLY did not take that well.

Zane's P.O.V.

"I sense Cole does not like this idea." I thought aloud "Thanks Cap. Ovious" Kai said in a sacastic/annoyed tone. I did not like it. "Come on guys," Nya said. "Cole's had a hard life when it came to school...Give him a little while." I thought she was on the right track. "And just how do you know about his past life, Nya?" Lloyd questioned. "Because he told me." She replied casually. "Well I'm going to go talk to him." Kai said. "Me too!" Jay said, joining Kai. I think I'll just stay to listen to Nya's story about when Cole told her about his past.

Kai's P.O.V.

Ok. Cole now has 2 things he needs help with. 1. - How to talk to women (thats why I gave him that book). and 2. - To learn school isn't that big a deal. So Jay and I went to go talk with him. As we walked into the room, we noticed him staring sadly at a picture. "Hey pal, you alright?" Jay asked him. He just grunted then said "What do you care?" "Well lets see...OH YEAH! You make to big a deal of going back to High School!" I burst out. Cole just sat there and bit his lip out of frustration. "Come on dude, We should probably get ready for tomarrow." Jay told him. (A/N tomarrow was going to be Monday.) "Yeah...All right." He said lowly.

Cole's P.O.V. (Monday) We all got some back packs and books and everything we needed for School...Hmph! More like prison. "Okay, no matter what, you 6 can not reveal your powers." Sensei said sternly. "Well, what if someone needs help for uh...something?" Nya asked. "NO POWERS." Sensei said VERY sternly this time. "Fine." We all said in unison. We all walked off the bounty and onto the School grounds. No turning back. We all walked inside and I swear, everybody was just staring at us. Maybe because we were new. We found where our lockers were and wouldn't you know it. We were all side by side.(time skip)We all went through our classes and lunch by now and we were all standing by our own lockers except for Lloyd. "where is Lloyd?" asked Zane. Well, as if on que, the little runt showed up...with a girl showing him around it looked like. "Oh hey guys!" Lloyed called over. "Guys I want you all to meet - Natalie." 'Natalie' waved to us all. She had short aubern brown hair, gold eyes, thick black square glasses, and looked to be about Lloyds age. "N-Natalie?" I stuttered out. She looked up at me and looked completly shocked. "OH. MY. GOSH!...COLE!" She yelled and ran up and hugged me. "I'm so happy to see you again!" I exlamed. "Same to you big bro." she said. Thats when everyone stared wide eyed at us. "Oh Yeah...Did I forget to mention I have a little sister?." I said nervously.

"Uhh ok..This day couldn't get any wierder...could it?" Jay asked. "Well I got to go guys, Bye!" Natalie yelled as she ran to her class. Wow...my sis turned into quite a nerd, with those big black glasses. "Well, we should get going to guys" Zane said. "Hey! Not so Fast dorks!" Some heavy voice said to us. We looked up and saw a very tall jock standing over us with his 2 buddies. "What do you want dude?" Kai said annoyed. "Well...Seeing that you dorks are new, I'm going to introduce myself to ya'll." The jock said with an evil smirk. "This can't be good." Jay whispered to us. "I'm Johnny, and these two," He said pointing to his friends "are Blaze and Trey." 'Johnny' said. "And sense we're at school...How 'bout we teach you dorks a lesson." He said sinesterly smiling. "1 word. - RUN!" Jay exlamed, and thats exactly what we did. "Oh no you don't!" Blaze said, while grabbing Jay and Nya by their shirts and throwing them in a locker together. "Well...at least we're together." Jay told her. "OH! Really Jay...thats all you can think of right now?!" Nya told him. "Uhh sorry." he said. "OW! Hey let me go!" I heard Lloyd and Zane say. They hung Lloyd by his shirt onto a coat rack and Zane into another locker by him self. As for me and Kai, we ran for the hills. We ran outside to the school parking lot when Johnny came out and saw us standing by a car and said "HEY! Step away from my car!" "Why should we?" Kai said in a teasing manner. "Because if you scratch that, you guys are seriously screwed!" Johnny said. "hmmm" Kai thought aloud. Then all of a sudden Kai got tackled by Trey and then I got pushed down, and wouldn't you know it. I had my lucky pocket knife in my boot and as I fell the knife fell out of my boot, opened up, and it scratched part of the car. "Aw Sh-" I started to say until Johnny cut me off, saying "Your freking dead!" uhhh ohhh. Johnny started chasing me until I tripped, and as I started to get up he was standing right over me, fists clenched, and man was he ticked! "Now," He started to say as he picked me up by the front of my shirt, with both hands, raising me high in the air. "How should I kill you?" He said with an evil smirk. He startes to raise his fist to hit me until all of a sudden "JOHNNY STOP IT!" I heard a feminine voice call out. "What Now Babe? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Johnny replied, oviously annoyed. "Ok, Johnny, first off, I'm not your girl friend ANYMORE and second, you cant just go around bulling people!" The girl said. "Wait, what did you mean when you said you're 'not my girl friend anymore'?"

WOO HOO! FIRST EVER CLIFF HANGER! OOO WA OOO WA YEAH! *dances to song 'Renagade'* Oh ya so just send me enough reviews and ya'll just MIGHT see chapter 3. Nah! I'm just kidding, I'll make it rather you review or not, but it would be nice though. :) Kk I'll make 3, mainly because I have nothing to do, I'm just sitting in a LONG car trip and it's BORING! zzzz _ any way, for my new catch phrase. should it be - 'ROCK ON!' or 'Ai'nt no way, ai'nt no how bud.' and only you - the fans - get to decide...please review...if you want, I dont care. p.s. I'm pretty sure that we all know that I don't own Ninjago...I didn't do disclaimer(me no own NINJAGO)but you get the point. I own my miiiiind (mind). (+ +) [-]


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I just left ya'll hanging there at the end but hey, hence the name, cliff hanger. :D Kk heres the next chapter :) Cole: yeah,...gah...you LITERALLY left, not only the fans, but also me hanging (remember last chapter, Johnny was holding Cole strongly by the shirt) Mmmmm Hmmmmm :/ Forgot about me didn't you wise guy? (sarcastic) Me: oh whatever fine, by the way Cole, I'm a 'wise GIRL' not 'wise guy'. besides Johnny isn't that bad of a bully compared to the one that bullies me. :( Cole: Oh uh what happened? Me: I told 'em that they were the guy from the trash can on sesame street (I DONT WACH THAT!) so they kicked me HARD in the chest as I was running (I ran and they stuck their foot out so it hit me in the chest) They had boots on too!. Also I got choked until I finally started to black out, and they pounded my head into the cement, you know, same old, same old. So Cole, any other questions?(little sassy) Cole: O_O uhh...nope...I'm good. Me: Good, now lets get on with the story already.

Cole's P.O.V.

"Wait, what do you mean when you said you're 'not my girl friend any more'?" Johnny said oviously ticked and annoyed. "I mean, I'm breaking up with you" The girl said, biting her lip and looking down. "Now wait just a minute Nikki!" Apparently her name is Nikki. "You don't just break up with me just like that!" Thats when Johnny let me down and walked over to 'Nikki'. "Look Nik," Nikki cut him off saying "It's Nikki! Johnny." She said sternly to him.

Nikki's P.O.V.

I hate it when people call me Nik. It makes me sound like I'm a guy, So I decided to step up for myself and just corrected him knowing that I'd probubly walk out of here with a black eye or something for cutting him off. "WHAT?" Johnny said. "You heard me. I'm breaking up with you, you wan to know why? Because you're nothing but a selfish, self absorbed, evil, bulling, jerk!" I shouted at him. "Do you want to test that theory?" He asked while smiling evily. I just stood my ground and stared at him. "YOW!" I yelped. Johnny just smacked me across the face, so hard it was bleeding! "Hmph! screw you anyway" He said turning his back to me "Now where was I?" He said turning back to the other teen. He was still on the ground from where Johnny dropped him. Johnny kicked him so he rolled on his back, caughing. "Leave him be Johnny!" I exlamed. "Or what?" He said smiling "You going to just slap me?" He said chuckeling. I was now furious and floating in the air with my blue/grey eyes now a dark black, and my blonde hair going a dark violet, and now I had dark purple bolts shooting from my hands and gold daggers in them. I started chanting an old spell and by now Johnny was running for the hills because that spelled brought up a buch of demons and ghosts along with a red cresent moon now up in the sky. I used all my energy trying to do all that so right after all that I fell right to the ground and onto my knees and blacked out. After what felt like hours I saw the black haired kid stairing at me worridly. "Hey, you ok?" He asked. "GAH!...What the heck happened?" I asked groggily. "You uh took out Johnny with...powers?...oh and um you blacked out." He told me. "Hey?" He asked. "Are you some kind of elemnetal?" "Well...kind of, I can control darkness,spirits, and make a red moon." I said as if it was nothing. "Cool." He said. "Let me guess, You're an earth elemental?" I inquired. "Yeah. How'ed you know?" He asked shocked. "Well I didn't know until now." I said while playfully punching his arm. "We should get going" He said. "Yeah, hey wait, whats your name?" I asked. "Name's Cole...You?" He said. "Call me Nikki," I said. "and me." "What are you.." He trailed off oviously confused. "Just csll this when you got some free time,and yes I'm going to try out for the play if thats what you're thinking so if we do go do something soon then it would have to be on either Saturday or Sunday." I said handing him a flyer for the school play "The Play?" He asked. "Other side dude." "Oh, right." He found my number on it...yay! "Well see ya around Cole" I said. "You too Nikki: He replied back. I can't help it but he seens so familiar.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Cole walked back to find his friends and after he did he axplained everything that happened. Then through out math class he became oblvious to the teacher and couldn't help but think about Nikki and the play, it was a play about his favorite movie (A/N: And Mine) - 'Footloose' Nikki said she would be playing the role of Arial and they still needed other actors/actresses. "Maybe I should join, I mean, I do know how to dance pretty good and that IS what the play is about." Cole thought. When all of a sudden the teacher yelled "Cole Hence!" He looked up in shock. "I said, can you please answer this math problem?" said the teacher. Cole just looked dumbfounded at her and simply stated "Uhhh...7?" "Yes! See students? Someone that actually pays attention! Thank you Cole." The teacher said. (TimePass) School was now over and as they started to leave Nikki came up with some friends and said "Hi Cole!" "Oh hey Nikki...Whats up?" A few of Cole's guy friends were now staring dreamily at Nikki's friends. "I just thought ya'll might want to meet some of my friends." She said. "This is Ashley and this is Taylor." She said, pointing to her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, heres chapter 3...Any questions about the previous ones? Cole: UH YEAH! WHY ARE YOU GOING MAKE JOHNNY KILL ME?! Me: I'm not going to make him kill you dude! D:...ya'll are just going to be in a small fight...thats it. Cole: Hmph! Whatever. :/ Me: Okay then. On with the chapter! (Me no own ninjago...oviously...I'm just 12 people!)

Nobody's P.O.V.

The play ended and Cole noticed Johnny motioning him to meet him out side. Cole started to walk out until his friends came up to him saying, "Hey Cole, where you going?" He knew he couldn't tell them that he was going to be in a fight, so he just told them "Oh, uh, you know, just getting some, um, fresh air." They actually believed him so they let him go out. "*sigh* no turning back." Cole mumbled to himself, walking out. "It's about time you showed up dork!" Johnny said. "Ready to fight?" "Why do we have to fight any ways dude?" Cole asked him, knowing he couldn't use his powers to fight. "Because you've been kissing on my girl." Johnny replied. "Who Nikki? Dude, it was a play!" Cole retorted back. "Well play or not, you're going to pay!" Johnny said, while getting into a fighting stance. "Look man, why don't we just forget-" Cole was cut off by Johnny, who said "Shut it!" and he punched Cole in the stomach. Cole groaned at this and had stumbled down for a moment. Then Johnny came up to him to hit again but Cole blocked it and punched Johnny in the lip which was now bleeding along with his nose. "You're going to pay for that kid!" Johnny said, oviously annoyed. He put Cole back on the ground with another hit to the gut, and then said "Get Up!" but Cole just couldn't, he didnt have enough energy to, so he just rolled on his back with a bloody nose and mouth and simply stated, "Not untill you kiss my-" Johnny cut him off saying, "OH SHUT UP!...NOW I SAID 'GET UP'!" Cole still just laid there, looking at him, finally Johnny had enough and decided to grab Cole by his bangs(hair)and dragged him towards his car(Johnny's car)and knocked his head into the car, over and over again. "HAD ENOUGH YET!" Johnny yelled sarcasticly. He looked at Cole who had a: black eye, really bloody lip, bloody nose that could've been broken, and some cuts around his face. Then Nikki walked out and saw what happened and said "JOHNNY! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She then ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. Johnny just rubbed his jaw slightly and said, with an evil smile, "Or what? You just going to slap me, be the big hero...thats it? I've had worst you B-!" Nikki cut him off saying "OH CAN IT JOHNNY!" While round housing him, he dropped Cole and fell down to his knees stairing at Nikki. "When I said 'we're through, I mean we're through'" She said sternly through clenched teeth. "NO!" Johnny said, and pulled out a knife and just snipped at her face, leaving a small cut under her left eye. She yelped in pain, and Cole, with his last bit of streangth, punched him which knocked him out. "Oh my gosh! are you ok?!" Cole said worridley. "...Yeah...but if I were you I'd be worried about your self." She replied. "What do you mean?" Cole asked confused. "Look." She said, handing a hand mirror. "Oh...wow...nah, it's fine...nothing broken anyway so thats good, right?" Cole said, looking at himself in the mirror. "You sure?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, I should be fine" He said. "Well it's getting late, we should get going. By the way, I don't think you should leave that cut unatended, it could get infected." Cole stated. "Yeah, all right, but you're coming with me." She said, grabbing him by the wrist and through the streets to her house. "Hey, by the way, Taylor,Natalie,Ashley, and I share this place." She said, opening the door to see everyone sitting at a tabe, talking and laughing... with their dates. (A/N - Kai+Taylor - Jay+Nya - Zane+Ashley - Lloyd+Natalie) "WHOA!... What happened to you guys?!" Natalie asked. "Uhh...Well I'm just going to say it, We got into a fight with Johnny." Nikki said as if it was nothing. There was complete silence/shock through out the room. "Hey Natalie, you help me out with this?" Nikki asked, pointing to the cut under her eye. "Sure, hey whats that on your back?"(She was at Nikkis side)Natalie said, starting to lift Nikkis shirt up. "Hey! wait until we are in a different room." Nikki said, through clenched teeth and mostly embarassment. "Oh right..." Natalie said, dragging Nikki upstairs saying "Well, at least it's not as bad as last time." Natalie replied. "Cole, you need help too." Zane stated. "I'm fine Zane." Cole mumbled. "Uh, Cole, I kind of agree with Zane here, you've never been hurt this bad before, have you?" Jay asked. "Actually Jay, I have had worse." He stated, wiping some small glass fragments and blood from his hair. "YOU HAVE?!" everyone said in unison. "Yeah, so why do you think I didn't want to go back to High School before?...Because this same thing happened to me in Jr. High!...I hated it there and when I say I ran away, I really did...I ran from the village, friends, familey, EVERYTHING. Thats when I decided to get into climbing mountians, and then Sensei found me, and ya'll know the rest." Cole told them, looking down. "I got to go." Cole said angerly, grabbing his backpack and walking out the door to home. "WOW...just...Wow" Jay said staring at the door. "Did anyone else know about that?" Kai asked. "I knew about SOME of it." Nya said. "You did?" Zane asked. "Well Yeah, I told ya'll the story he told me, but I guess when he told me, he left out some of the details." Nya said. "Guess so." the two other girls suggested. Thats when Nikki came down with her right arm all in bloody bandages. "Whoa, what happened to your arm?!" Jay asked. "She fell in some glass during the fight, this is all I pulled out." Natalie answered for her, showing them a bowl with a BUNCH of glass fragments. "I'll be fine guys, I'm just a little tired so I'm going to go get some sleep." Nikki said, leaving to her room. "Oooookaaaay then" Jay said. "This is officialy the wierdest day ever."

YAY MY NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry guys but I just get really happy like this because this whole book, is my very first one. WOOHOO! okay now I want to share a trey of cookies with ya'll [(::)] yum yum yum yum :D


	5. Chapter 5

Heres Chapter 5...YAY Cole: Uhhhh Huuuuh...that was just a SMALL fight? Me: Well sorry but I got carried away, I can't help it. Cole:Well...whatever, I'm just glad we're done with all the school plays, dances, and games. Me: Hey Cole :) (evil smile) Cole: what? (wierded out) Me: You just gave me an idea :) Cole: AH...screw it!

Cole's P.O.V.

I was walking home...by my self...at 11:00 p.m. Maybe not such a good idea considering that there are a bunch of bandits around here. Wait a second! I'm a ninja! I can handel them...No problem!

Nikki's P.O.V.

I was pretty tired considering what I had been through today, and one of my arms had glass all through out it, but besides all that I'm getting along, just fine. I went to my room and took my stage clothes off (remember the play?) and into my night clothes which consisted of - Black T-shirt with purple skull imprint and some black cotton shorts. I laid down in my bed, ready to fall asleep but I just couldn't for some reason. I kept stairing at the cieling, trying to sleep but I couldn't no matter what, so I just decided to wach some T.V. That's when I saw a preview that showed 5 different colored ninja (red, blue, white, black, and green). The ninja all had their hoods on as they were being interviewed (interview from past) and then the one in black started to slip his hood off saying 'Yep! We're just regular dudes who are ninja' (sarcastic) 'We sure are Cole' The one in red said. Then they all slipped their hoods off. I dropped the remote in complete shock. I immediently got up, ran downstairs, and yelled to them "Why didn't ya'll tell us you were ninjas?!" They just looked at me blankley. Then Kai spoke up saying "Well...it's only because our sensei said we weren't supposed to reveal our identities, and we just weren't sure what to do so...?" He trailed off. "Well you know what?" I said. "This just makes ya'll 10 times more epic!" I yelled. "You-you're not, mad?" Zane asked. "Maybe at first, but you know, we've been hiding 2 things as well." I said guitly. "Uhh 2?" Jay asked. "Yeah, heres 1 - NINJAAAA-GOOO!" Taylor,Ashley,Natalie, and me yelled in unison. "We're also ninja." I said. I was in a purple/black suit, Taylor in pink/black, Ashley in Yellow/black, and Natalie in orange/black. "WHOA!...AWESOME!" The boys and Nya all yelled in unison. "Hang on, wait." Jay said. "Whats the other thing?" "Oh yeah. We're, uh, a small rock band." I said a little embarassed. "SWEET!" He responded. "If ya'll want, sense you're our friends we can get ya'll backstage passes?" Natalie suggested. "Oh, That would be awesome!" Nya said. "Cool. So what your band name?" Kai asked. "Okay, just so you know, we came up with it when we were little, so don't laugh." Taylor said. "Ok." "It's called - 'Rebel Bad Girls'. Ashley stated. "That's actually pretty cool." Zane said. "Thanks." We said. (TIME SKIP - 1 WEEK LATER)

Cole's P.O.V.

The guys told me everything thta happened that night when I left 'early', and tonight we're going to see the girl's play (their band thing). When we saw them all up on stage it was just...beutiful. Nikki was playing an arrow guitar that was black and lined out with orange flames. (A/N I actually DO have one and thats how it looks) Her 'stage outfit' consisted of her blond hair in a pony tail, a purple tube top, black open jacket, black bootie shorts, black knee high boots, and leather biker gloves. And let me just say...She looked HOT! "Wow." I couldn't stop saying.

Kai's P.O.V.

Taylor looked...FOXY! She had her red hair all down and wavy, pink zebra tank top, dusty rose pink pants, chain necalace, and white boots. And she was the singer of the group!

Zane's P.O.V.

Talor looked cute! She had her black hair styled - wavy, tan nylons, with yellow open top dress,(nothing showed)and some tall light yellow boots. It was quite beutiful. So was she when she was playing drums.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

OH. MY. GOSH. Natalie looked cute doing the tamberine! She had on her orange tube top, white cheer leader skirt, brown flats, and her brown hair in pigtails. "Wow." was all I could say. Cole recently bought a motercycle and after the girls finished up, he offered Nikki a ride. He was smooth.

Nikki's P.O.V.

OMG! I can't believe he asked me out on a motercycle ride! He's smooth. Once he asked me I was thinking ' OMG! TOTALLY, YEAH!' but instead I just told him "Yeah, ok...sounds fun." We walked outside to his motercycle when all of a sudden, a gust of wind picked up, making it cold for me, sense my stage outfit was kind of 'short'. I shivered a bit when the wind passed by. "You cold?" Cole asked me. "A little bit." I said. I hated showing weekness. "Here," Cole said, putting his leather jacket around me. "Thanks." I said. "Now, let me show you something cool." He said. He started the motercycle, then we zoomed off fast, and as we did, he popped a wheelie causing me to hold onto him tightly. We reached to where he was talking about, it was a beutiful flower meddow. We got off the bike and decided to lay down in the meddow, stairing up at the moon.(A/N - It's off of Twighlight :D) We ended up falling asleep in the meddow together, and later when we woke up, it was already morning! I found myself laying my head on his chest and my arms around him, while he on the other hand, had one of his arms supporting his head, and the other one, around my shoulder, which was quite alright. "*yawn* Man...did we fall asleep here?" He said, waking up. "Yeah...Guess so." I replied. I looked at my wach and noticed that I had to get back to school (even though it was Sunday) to reherse for the play."Oh...I got to go, the play is tonight, and we need to reherse." I said. "Oh right, I forgot about that...who am I playing again?" "Edward, silly." I told him playfully. (A/N - Twighlight Play) "Oh right...You're playing Bella, and I'm Edward." He said. "Right." I replied back. "Okay then." He said. (TIME SKIP...AT THE STAGE FOR THE PLAY) Ok, so here's everybodys roles: Me - Bella, Cole - Edward, Kai - Jacob (of course), Jay - Sam, Zane - Carlisle, Nya - Emiley, Lloyd - Seth, Ashley - Nesme, Taylor - Lia, Natalie - Renesme, Johnny - (Wow really? He showed up for the play?!) was Aro, and my brother Logan came too! (YAY! Because he used to be in Marines) He had a good part too! - He was Emit. (TIME SKIP...PLAY NOW OVER) Well, the play worked out really well. Everyone (except Johnny) had a great time. I think Cole and I had the same favorite part in the play - The Wedding. After the play, we all went down to a restuant to eat. "You know, this has actually been a fun school year." Cole said. "Well, It's not over yet." I said cheerfully. "Why? What's left?" He asked, oviously confused. "The School Dance(Prom),silly!" I told him. "Oh right!" He said. "You're still taking me, right?" I asked. "Well, who else would I take then my dear queen." He said, kissing my cheek, where my scar had once been. "But I'm NOT renting a tux." He said sternly. "What?! Why not dude! Me, Kai and Zane are." Jay told him. "No. Tux. For. Me." He said "Fine, fine, all right." Jay said, in defeat. (TIME SKIP...OUT OF RESTURANT) Cole walked me home, and when we got there, we just talked for a moment and then I handed him his jacket and he left. I went inside, washed my make up off, got my night clothes on, and went on to bed.

Both Cole and Nikki's P.O.V.

*Sigh* Best. Weekend. Ever. *Falls asleep into blissful dreams* Isn't love such a magical thing?

Yay! All done with this one!...I just loved the part when I combine Cole and Nikki's p.o.v.'s together...it was so cute, sweet, romantic, and...OH it was just so SWEET! kk...just like they love eachother, I love ? '?' is the name of someone I like. You guess it right, you get a reward (reward - be in the book) hint: His name is 6 letters (just doing first name...oviously) :) by the way, when I wrote about Nikki's brother comeing back from the Marines, it was because my big brother is in the Marines too and I just really miis him. He hasn't come back to us in 7 years, and I just REALLY miss him...Well atleast Nikki got her brother back. (!STAY SAFE OUT THER BRAD TASSIE!) Now...Good night to you all! Well...night in my time...it's 2:07 in the morning and I'm TIRED! zzzz ^_^ zzz So...Good...Bye, to you all!...Yeah, that works out. :D


	6. Chapter 6

And...We have our 6th chapter, right here! YAY! Naw let's get dis show on da road! (Now lets get this show on the road!) In case ya'll didn't cach this before, all the plays are just my favorite movies and by the way, I will make a chapter with the prom scene in it and it will be off the hook! Also, the prom is going to be themed as my favorite movie of all time. YAY!

Lloyds's P.O.V.

Well, Cole finally admitted it, the school year worked out better than he thought it would. HA! We so proved him wrong! Also, it's now official who is dating who, Kai&Taylor, Jay&Nya (oviously), Zane&Ashley, Cole&Nikki, and FINALLY - Me&Natalie. SCORE! Oh did I forget to mention that we all took up on an activity in the school? (It was mandatory that we all did acting.) Kai and Jay decided to sihn up for boxing. Nya, Taylor, and Natalie took up cheerleading. Zane took up chess, Ashley was on the soccer team, and I joined base ball. And Cole did Football, which was aperently Nikki's favorite sport too, so she decided to join the team, even if she was a girl. Our school mascot was 'The Ninjago Snakes" Ironic, right? sense we're ninja trying to fight snakes and you know, all that...stuff. Natalie said that through out the whole school year, there were going to be 3 plays...Well we've already done 2 so that makes 1 left. (TIME SKIP...AT THE PLAY) Ok, this was a bit of a 'corny' play, It was 'Avenger' (Heros Unite). Okay, so I was (wierd) Hulk, Natalie was SuperGirl, Zane - Captain America, Jay as Thor, Nya - Jane Foster (Thor's GirlFriend), Kai as IronMan, Logan (Nikki's Bro.) was Wolverine(Wouldn't you know it?), Ashley played Hawk Woman, Taylor was Wonder Woman, Cole as HawkEye, and Nikki as Black Widow...Of course. We all did are parts very well and were quite happy with them. Well, kind of, I just growled through most of the play, I just kind of wished I could've been Super Man or maybe even Bat Man...Oh well, it was fun, just like the prom is going to be when I finally ask Natalie out. She said, all that's left before the Prom, was the singing contest...Man, this school is wierd.

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

I was glad to see my student were getting along fine in school, and I also see that they have made some new friends. After Cole told me about Nikki's powers that day, I decided to call all the girls (except for Nya) in so I could see what they could do. Nikki was purple ninja of darkness, her weapon(s) of choice were daggers. Taylor was pink ninja of nature, her weapon of choice was a bow&arrow. Ashley was yellow ninja of light, her weapon(s) of choice were guns. And finally, was young Natalie, she was the orange ninja of love, and her weapon was battle axe. They all finally learned spinjitzu. "AWESOME! WE'RE ELEMENTAL NINJA NOW!" Natalie exclamed. "Awesome!" said Taylor. Then Ashley said "This is quite fun. "With Nikki saying, kind of lowly "Yeah...Fun." From then on they have been Loyal team mates, but I sense something is still bugging Nikki, so I asked her. Later on, I figured out that she was just sad, that her brother had to go BACK to the Marines and also her pet snake is sick. How she knew it was sick? Because she said it changed from it's usual purple color, to neon green.

Nikki's P.O.V.

Ok, yeah, I was a little dissapointed about these things, but hey, I'll be the happiest girl in the world by the end of the school year - PROM! YAY! - And to think, the end of the school year(Prom,)is in, like, 4 more days! Today was the singing contest and everyone sang pretty good too. I sang 'Extra Terrestial', Cole - 'As Long As You Love Me', Jay&Nya duet - You make me feel like', Taylor, Ashley, and Natalie did trio on 'Love You Like a Love Song' and Kai,Zane, and Lloyd did a trio for 'Hall of Fame'. Everyone did really well at talent show but I was reallt pumped for the prom. (TIME SKIP...THE PROM) "Ugh! Help me with my dress dude!" All the girls were screaming to each other. We finally managed to get into our dresses and make up at the exact timing - 6:00. The guys had came to pick us up as a group, and we all got into this thing they called an 'Ultra Sonic Raider' I just call it a 'big car'. Well aperently, it wasn't quite 'big' enough, so Cole and I decided to ride together on his motercycle. It was once again a cold night, so Cole lent me his leather jacket again. The ride was ok, because I luckiley remembered to put tights on UNDERNEATH my dress, so nothing...bad...happened. We all arrived at the prom, and it. Looked. Awesome! along with everybody else and there outfits...talk about style. ;)

So...What'd ya'll think?!...Now don't worry, I'll make the scene where everybody dances, loves, acts dumb, and all that, but only in the next chapter. Be warned, I might take a while to get the next chapter put up. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I havn't been updating latly, I've been stuck on Face Book 8D. Okay! The 7th chapter is up! Be warned...It's my last chapter of THIS book, because now, I am thinking of making another book. Also, I'm sorry if I confused anyone on chapter 4 because I think I accedently wrote 'here's chapter 3' when really, it was a typo, very sorry. Also, if you decide to read my next book, then try to remember Nikki's brother - Logan. It'll be important for that book. Ok, on with the story. P.S. there is a LOT of detailing in this last chapter. :\ (I'm not mad, I've just been told that I LOOK mad.)

Nikki's P.O.V.

Okay. So here's what everybody was wearing: Taylor wore her hair down and poofy, pink ankle leagnth gown, pink HIGH heels, and a gold chained necalce that Kai gave her. Nya had her bangs (hair) trimmed (because people were starting to question 'if she was COLE'S sister'), a knee legnth red dress, red ankle boots, and a red hair bow with some silver jewels in it that Jay gave her. Ashley wore her hair braided, a long yellow gown, yellow sandals, and gold sun shaped earings from Zane. Natalie wore her hair in pigtails, orange tank top, short frilly white skirt, brown flats, and a BIG pink ring pop from Lloyd. I wore my hair down and curled, purple frilly knee legnth dress, grey tights, tall black boots, and a silver locket from Cole - (it had a picture of us together in it). Now what the guys wore is what really surprised me. Kai had a red striped dress shirt, dark red pants, sunglasses, and a fedora that Taylor insisted he wore. Jay had on a blue tuxedo, grey boots, fancy top hat, and a wrist band that said 'swag' on it that Nya picked out for him. Zane had a white/grey tux, black high tops, and some sunglasses Ashley said 'he needed'. Lloyd wore a simple green long sleeve shirt, black jeans, some brown sneakers, and a watch from Natalie. Cole REALLY surprised me though! He actually got a tux! "I thought you said you 'weren't going to rent or buy a tux?' I told him. "Yeah...well, I didn't do either, my dad let me borrow it" He replied, looking down with a cocky smile. "Oh you..." I told him playfully. "This. Is going to be AWESOME!" Natalie and Lloyd said in unison, while running to the punch bowl and candy. "Well I for one, plan on getting drunk." Jay said, smiling like an idiot. "Really dude?" Zane questioned. "Ah, count me in as well, Jay" Kai told him. "You - guys." Nya said, smiling. "Hey guys, why don't we quit gawking around at everything and actually DANCE like your SUPPOSED to at a prom?" Ashley said, snapping us out of our 'gawking' "Read my mind!" Taylor replied back to her. "Lets go dance then!" Nya and Kai said at the same time, while grabbing their partners (- Jay and Taylor). "C'mon Babe, you're coming with me." Ashley said, smiling kind of evily but nice, and grabbed Zane by the shirt and dragged him to the dance floor with her. I was laughing until I looked over at Cole to see him looking me in the eyes, and holding out his hand as if to say 'follow me'. I grabbed his hand and he smiled and took me over to the dance floor. No words needed sir!

Nobody's P.O.V.

And so, the prom turned out to be a great time for everyone. Everyone was dancing with their dates, enjoying themselves, dancing, being complete morons (Jay and Kai), and so on. Lloyd FINALLY asked Natalie to dance with him...more like jump around like an idiot because of sugur rush, Kai appoved of Jay with Nya because now, he could care less sense he now knows what it's like to be in love, and Cole ACTUALLY admitted the scool year turned out better than he thought it would. Everybody danced to some pretty awesome songs like: Dynomite, Good Time, (A/N - and my fovorite-) All Around The World, Gangman Style...which is when Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd all took over the dance floor. They even danced to the song - Renagade. Soon enough, the D.J.- (Hope, or rather liked to be called 'Song Of Hope') - (A/N: 'Song Of Hope' is a really good author, please read her stories) played a slow song for everyone...It was 'High Way Dont Care', even if it didn't fit with the prom theme - FootLoose. During the song, the ninja decided to take their girlfriends outside to the courtyard, where there were small floating lanterns of many colors, some fire flies, and the beutiful moon light which gleamed through the lanterns making the whole scene EXTRA beutiful and romantic. They all danced with each other, just stairing into their partners eyes and feeling as if it they were all in their own magical dream. Right at the end of the song, everybody kissed their partners full on and theiir partners just returned it as well. At the end of the night, Lloyd and Natalie turned out to be the prom king and queen. Then when they all got home, Cole said, "Hey Nikki?" kind of nervously. "Yeah Cole?" She replied back. "I-I had s-something for you." He said pretty nervous. "No need to be nervous babe." She told him while pecking him on the cheek. "Ok. I just wanted you to have this...it's a promise ring." He told her, while holding out a gold ring. "Oh my gosh! Cole!" Nikki exlamed. "Thank you so much!" She said, while hugging him and a kiss on his lips. "No problem." Cole said, while returning the hug and kiss. Then all the guys started saying things like - "Way to go bro." or just a thumbs up...Although Jay was smiling like an idiot while video taping the whole thing with his phone. All their girlfriends just said "Awwwwwww." (TIME SKIP...1 HOUR LATER) Everybody was back at the girl's apartment and just talking about what happened through the whole night. "So, uh, Nikki. If you don't mind me asking, then how DID you meet Johnny?" Zane asked. "It's fine Zane," She said. "I met him at school, he acted really nice when he asked me out so I fell for him...after about a month I was walking down the street from a friends house LATE, and I passed an ally, looked in, and saw Johnny talking with some dudes. So I ran up to him asking 'what the heck are you doing out here in an ALLY this late?!'. That's when I noticed an empty beer bottle in his hand along with some sigrets and drugs in the other and he said 'What are you doin' in such a heavy coat girl!' 'What are you...' I trailed off. 'Com'n hon, it's too hot out for that.' He said, tugging at my coat. 'Hey!' I yelled and was able to get away with only...a few...scratches."..."Ever sense then, he's been on drugs and, thats why he's always so mean to new kids I guess." She finished. "Oh. Wow." Zane replied back. "wait, what do you mean you only came out with 'a FEW scratches'? Nya asked. "Well, look here." Nikki said, raising her hair up to show a HUGE gash on the back of her neck. "WHOA...WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Jay screamed out of wierdness. "And then theirs this one..." Nikki said, showing the upper part of her chest, making sure nothing...bad...showed. She made so they could only see a nasty scar there. "Uhh I thought you only said 'a few'?" Kai said. "I did, here's my last one." Nikki said, showing the back of one of her legs to reveal a small (battle) scar. Cole was just pretty speachless until finally he broke out saying, "Wow. And I thought I had it bad." "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "Look." Cole simply stated, while moving his bangs away, so that his let eye was no longer covered by them, and revealed a long, nasty, bloody scar -across the top of his eye brow - down to the tip of the bottom of his eye.- "That's why you always cover that eye." Jay, Lloyd, and Nikki all said in unison. "Ok then, here Nikki, this came for you today." Ashley said while handing her a piece of mail. "Thanks." She replied. Nikki opened up the mail from the table, and read - 'This letter has been adressed to Nikki Jones, and is a notification to tell you, that Logan Jones, of the 'USMC' (United States Marine Core) has passed away in battle. We are all dreadfully sory for your loss.' After Nikki read that, she immediantly dropped the letter and broke down into faint sobs/crys. "Whoa! You ok there girl?" Nya asked, while at the same time, Cole went over to comfort her. "H-here" Nikki shakily said while handing her the letter to read. After Nya and everybody else knew what the letter said, they all felt really sorry for her, sense they all knew how much she REALLY loved her brother. Nikki finally calmbed down and then Taylor asked, "So...What are you going to do now?" Nikki wiped away her last tear, stood up tall (looking strong) and said in a stern voice - "I'm going to join the Marines and avenge my brother."

Woo Hoo! My 1st book is done! YEAH! Uh-huh! Ok. so I know what ya'll are probably thinking...'why would you just ebd the book there?!' Well, I'll tell you why, because I'm going to make another book to continue this one and also, I thought that made a pretty good ending." Now when ever you see it, please read my next book, [when it's up] it'll probably have the title 'The Ninja Marines'. Now...Thank you so much dear people who all read this! YAY! I love you all (not the actual lovelove because that would make me gay...but you know what I mean). GOOD BYE FOR NOW PEOPLES...SEE YOU IN MY NEXT BOOK. :\ (again, not really mad, just been told that I LOOK mad.) Also, could I have a few more reviews? I kind of want some, now that the story is over. :/


End file.
